


An Introduction

by AlligatorHeart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smoking, Solitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlligatorHeart/pseuds/AlligatorHeart
Summary: Small pieces introducing Rodolphus.Pre- Harry PotterSet at Hogwarts some decades before Harry was born.Suggestion of interest in some unknown female.Brief but hopefully tempting enough.





	1. 1

The darkness is all consuming, comforting as its tendrils weave about the world, through him and out once more. It is the best of states he believes and though he veils it for public consumption it is there, always there, smiling from the depths.

Rodolphus likes to be alone, away from the trivial matters of trivial lives. Conversation always tapered out, even those that were half decent rang dull and empty in the end. Wizard chess pathetically easy leaving the game nothing more than another bore. Duelling only fun when the opposition had to be carried away to the hospital wing; the same for quidditch too.

School itself was something unnecessary yet here he was on school grounds pretending that there was more to learn as if he had not dedicated his earlier youths to learning all that he had yet to understand. The library at home stored in photographic memory just like the books he had found interesting on the shelves here.

As a boy he had requested Durmstrang and though it had been discussed his parents had decided that the elitism of Hogwarts would serve the family better. The Lestrange ties to dark magic had deep roots and were hidden well. Hogwarts played its part in that and so he agreed with stoic features to mix amongst the lower casts without showing despair at their idiocy and pitiful attempts at giving life meaning. Lestranges found and kept the meaning of lives and were never without from that moment on.

Rodolphus' meaning to life was simple. He would learn and know and practice only the most complex of matters and all that came before. He moved through life as if walking up a staircase, each step a new storm of knowledge, each step taking him further from the boy who used to cry when separated from his brother. That child was long dead, suffocated beneath eons of information amid the truths of cold hard reasoning. What state his brother was in he had no clue nor any compulsion to learn that, there were some things that were irrelevant and his brother's mind was among those things. 

The only thing of worth the name they shared and should risk befall that, then and only then he would turn his thoughts onto his brother.

He could recall being different, vaguely remembered the aches and pains of an open heart and how their parents used to look upon him as if he were dirt. He recalled feeling the shame and misery and how he had promised himself never to feel such things again. And now, well, his mind had transcended that of both parents, his intelligence as vast as a galaxy in the heavens whilst his heart beat on cold and loveless, nothing more than a muscle put to work.

There was no death of emotion but rather a regulation of it, a fierce force of will that kept such things in check. He kept above the masses like this, rose higher than any Slytherin before and looked down upon all others as if they were ants. It was not a point of hatred but rather of reasoning and where the masses were pulled and pushed about by the chaos of their hearts Rod filed his own, picking the necessary from the useless. He could feel, of course he could feel and it proved it with profound enjoyment of certain music and deep respect for a select number of authors.

He was not an animal but rather quite the opposite, almost robotic in his power of will. Where others fell to their impulses Rodolphus fell to none and that, that fact of his life, of his being was what would one day see him among the chosen and he would welcomed it as a change, a chance to express a fragment of the abyss that dwelt within.

Two members of staff had shown suspicions, one a joke of a prophet and the other an elderly man who had offered him time to talk. There had been a moment when he had contemplated taking the offer, welcomed a chance to purge the truths locked away in mind, safe from heart but he had received a letter the next day that had banished the thought and hope of Rodolphus being something more than a bored intellectual. And boredom was such a dire fate to live.

His father had raised a soldier, a strategist, a warrior with words and wand and such persons had no need or want of friends, the real sort not the convenient ones collected in Hogwarts' halls.

The best compliment he had ever received had been from a girl within Slytherin who after staring at him for sometime approached with a single line before disappearing to her room. He stored the memory in the front of his mind and remembered it well 'looking in your eyes is like looking at an obscurous.' In those moments he had been known and he had rejoiced in it within the solitude of his mind.

 

Someone, somewhere within the walls that kept them safe, he had been known.


	2. Introduction Part 2

It always started the same way. First there was floating, face up towards the moon, limbs spread like a star upon the surface. It was calm, the water black in the darkness whilst it lapped quietly, heart rate steady, almost silent. It would happen real slow, the water and sky stretching into each other until both were one in the same. Stars tumbling on the rising tide and then, then their shines began to drift away as limbs sunk deeper into the sky where all is swallowed whole.

 

It feels like drowning as you float below the cold waves on aimless tides but it's comforting. The only sound your slow and steady pulse humming distantly all around whilst gentle motions rock each and every thought away.

 

At the end the moon shines across the world and oceans once black now glow red beneath ruby tinted light.

 

It's the most beautiful dream he's ever had, the best, the truest, the easiest to locate himself through the many layered storms of his being. It was the calm eye of all that ran through every code of his DNA, the cold hard rock upon which he had been built.

 

He lies awake and thinks of it often whether necessary or not to aid the times ahead. It was rare he needed to do it or do anything for that matter because he could do anything; and that was where the dream came in. The dream spoke of the elevation he had found in life, the vice that kept things entertaining, the divine moment of taking a life.

 

The dream was simply his aspiration, bathing in blood beneath the heady glow of a blood moon. It was his only life goal. Classes came easily, great grades too and despite his age he had enough contacts to take his pick of any career he desired after school. Making people like him was as easy as buttering bread and manipulation a game he always won so you see, it was natural his interests were awash with the extreme. Only the extreme satisfied.

 

Rod took part in the lesser pleasures to be found though and being at school made it easier. Gryffindors spread their legs with Slytherins alike and pieces were moved around an invisible chessboard just to see what it was like. It was all a touch boring.

 

Rodolphus was lounging in the shadows of a nook in the common room, alone when his attention was drawn to the entry. Cold eyes flitted to the spectacle making its way towards the dormitories and chased an exhale of slytherin green smoke with a silent chuckle. Poor Lucius always amused him and never got the joke. Why he was poor had nothing to do with the wealth of his family but rather what he lacked in, well, everything. The Malfoy was neither intelligent or charming and often came off to Rod, as a little desperate. What the blonde did have was what he, Rod had no doubt, had inherited from his father and that was only a long streak of ignorant pride in his blood. You see Rod had looked into the matter more or less and Malfoys family had never really done anything that justified the way Lucius turned his nose up at things like a dame in one of those awful muggle-scum pantos. It was laughable whether the platinum prat realised that Rod was laughing at him or not.

 

Watching his 'friend' (and he uses the term with a very different definition to the original) leave without giving away his presence Rod exhaled another line of smoke that his eyes followed as it slithered and took on the form of a snake. After flicking the cigarette butt into the fire he started toward the dormitories himself, glancing back to the smoke serpent as it made a dash for heaven and crashed against the cold ceiling decor. It made him smile.


End file.
